


了游 自行车操作指南

by qingfengyechi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qingfengyechi/pseuds/qingfengyechi
Summary: 一辆破车
Relationships: 鸿上了见/藤木游作
Kudos: 2





	了游 自行车操作指南

游作回到房间的时候已经是深夜了。他摘下头上的军帽扔在桌子上，靠坐在椅子上长叹了口气。  
近些日子前线吃紧，他们能悠闲地在首都星逗留的日子已经不多，刚才的会议正是在商讨何时向前线增援。  
游作来回摩挲着套在食指上的指环，金属的凉意透过皮肉直达心底，让那颗一片混乱的心脏冷静下来。防火墙扇动着翅膀在他身边来回盘旋，最终停在主人的肩上。  
“出去玩会吧。”游作轻声说道。他抚摸过它修长脖颈上的骨刺，轻拍它的翅尖。披着机械甲胄的龙听话地离开主人的肩头，穿过半敞的窗户，消失在苍茫的夜空中。  
“我还以为你会留它再多待一会儿。”身后传来Revolver的声音。  
“很快就又要开战了。”游作站起身，脱下军装外套随手扔在一边。  
男人走近他，那双金色的眼睛在月光下格外显眼。他抬起游作的下巴与他接吻，游作则伸手去解他的衬衫扣子。一开始他的手还算稳，能慢条斯理地解开每一颗扣子，到后来被吻得七荤八素时便干脆用蛮力扯开剩下的几粒扣子。男人肆无忌惮地侵略过他口腔中的每一个地方，舌尖扫过齿列带起一阵酥麻。他扣住Revolver的后脑加深这个吻，手臂环住对方把距离拉得更近。  
Revolver拉着他倒在床上，沉重的军装被脱下随手扔在地上，子弹形状的领带夹滚落在地，发出清脆的碰撞声。游作用牙齿咬住手套往下拽，他的另一只手正胡乱摸索着欲图解开Revolver的腰带，指尖在男人的小腹上摸来摸去。Revolver的手放在他的大腿上，轻巧地解开衬衫固定带的扣子，把它从衬衫上扯下。皮质的带子在腿上勒出一圈红痕，游作蜷了蜷脚趾，有些难以面对Revolver略带玩味与揶揄的视线。  
男人低头去亲吻游作的脖颈，尖锐的犬牙紧贴在皮肤上，随时都有可能刺破皮肉。游作的身体不由自主的紧绷起来，即使带来这种威胁的是自己最亲密的恋人，他也仍旧无法完全放松下来。Revolver的嘴唇一点点往下移，啃咬过凸出的锁骨，而后用舌头反复舔舐。游作挺起腰身，无声地邀请着对方。Revolver的手从腰窝一路下滑，在臀缝来回地打转，指甲刮在缝隙中带起一阵瘙痒。与此同时他含住游作的乳头，舌尖在顶端来回打转，偶尔还会轻拽一下。上下两端同时被刺激，游作忍不住呜咽出声，他的手指穿过Revolver的头发，压着他向下与自己贴得更紧密。  
Revolver的唇舌一路向下，停驻在游作小腹的伤疤上。他细细地亲吻过那道伤疤，仿佛这样就能抚平战争所留下的痕迹。游作无意识地摩挲着他的后颈，柔软的腿根来回地蹭着男人的腰侧。他从床头柜的抽屉里摸索着翻出润滑剂挤在手上，湿淋淋的手指先男人一步插进了自己的后穴。他从男人的亲吻中挣脱开来，支起身子大张双腿，将自己最隐私的地方毫无保留地展现给面前的恋人。  
其实也不是没有羞耻感，但比起微不足道的羞耻心，他更愿意看见恋人因自己而情动的模样。游作一眨不眨地盯着Revolver，他在那双好看的金色眼睛里看见了自己深陷情欲的样子。性器高翘着吐出些许液体，他用手指搅动着后穴，肠肉紧紧地吸附着他的手指，微弱的水声在这个寂静的夜晚里显得格外清晰。  
不够。还是不够。  
那种酥麻的感觉从尾椎一点点的往上攀升，深入进骨髓之中。空虚与焦躁率先填满了内心，迟迟得不到满足的后穴难耐地张合着，渴望着被更大的东西贯穿。他蜷着脚趾，眼神漫无目的地扫来扫去，最终落在面前的人身上。  
啊，是了。  
游作茫然地露出笑容，他撑开那处嫣红的入口，做出无声的邀请。

Revolver毫不犹豫地插入。他扣着游作的膝盖一点点往里深入，游作折起双腿方便他插得更深。身后的墙壁硌得他肩胛骨生疼，但他仍执拗地等待男人性器的全部进入。被填满的满足感令人恍惚，他仰头长叹了一口气，纤细的脖颈在月光下显现出玉一般的细腻光泽。  
Revolver把他揽在怀里，游作的穴口咬很紧，他抽插了几下，肠肉吮吸着他的阳物，发出咕啾咕啾的水声。游作的脑袋抵在他肩膀上，有一搭没一搭地吻着他的颈侧。他的嘴唇柔软湿润，像是羽毛一样轻轻扫过。Revolver抬起他的腿贴在身侧，游作会意，并拢双腿夹紧他的身体。  
Revolver的动作由抽插逐渐转变为撞击，每一次都欲图顶得更深。游作的呻吟从唇齿间泄露，传进他的耳中，成为了绝顶的催情药。他揉捏着游作的臀肉，雪白的肉团在他手中变化着形状，握不住的部分则从指间的缝隙中水一般流出。  
游作钩着他的肩膀挺起上身，他脸色酡红，那双翡翠色的眼睛被水雾笼罩，目光流转之间难得带了几分情色之意。  
Revolver突然伸手揽过他。游作低头去亲他的嘴唇，他脸上全是汗，咸腥的液体顺着下颌的弧度滑落，滴在对方的胸膛上。  
说不清楚是什么感觉，肉刃在他的身体里蛮横地冲撞，整个人都活像是要被劈成两半。Revolver耐心十足地吊着他，在那处来回地打转，却迟迟不真正地顶住。这种得不到的焦躁几乎逼疯了他，他用腿根蹭了蹭男人的腰，却只得到对方带着笑意的回望。  
游作附身含住Revolver的耳垂。男人没带耳饰更加便于他的下一步动作，他的舌尖来回地舔过软肉，紧接着便向上抵住耳道，在停顿了一下后，试探性地向里探去，发出渍渍的水声。与此同时，他收紧了后穴，绞得那东西动弹不得。  
他向甬道的更深处顶去，与之前慢吞的温柔动作相反，这回几乎是发狠地想要操到游作再也抽不出半分力气来挑衅他。  
快感潮水一般淹没他，游作扬起头呻吟，声音里甚至带了几分哭腔，他的身体无力地向下滑，转瞬便被Revolver死死地箍在怀中。就像是颠簸在海中的一叶孤舟，随时都有可能被海浪所吞没。  
肉体间相拍打的声音与水声交缠在一起，在这种淫糜的声音之中，游作率先射了出来。性器喷吐出一股股的白浊，溅落在两人的小腹上。  
高潮的一瞬间游作绞紧了后穴，被操得烂熟的肠肉紧裹住男人的性器，生怕它溜走。游作弓身贴近Revolver，他还没从高潮的余韵中回过神来，眼里一片朦胧。Revolver被他盯得口干舌燥，恨不得把人干得再也叫不出声才好。  
“射出来……留在我这里……”游作抱着他，声音微不可闻。  
这句话成为了压倒理智的最后一根稻草，Revolver把住游作的腰进行最后的一轮抽插，在他猛然拔高的叫声中尽数射进肠道。  
Revolver长出了一口气，待高潮的余韵过后，他才把阴茎从他体内抽出来，成股的白浊顺着游作的腿根往下流，滴落在床单上。  
游作没有动。  
被性爱压下去的迷茫在高潮过后重新涌上心头，他抬手看了看那枚几乎融进皮肉的指环，最后叹了一口气。  
指环依旧静静地闪烁着蓝色的光。


End file.
